Compact electric and pushbutton type switches that are capable of attachment to large electric appliances such as air conditioners, electric ranges and the like without screws or rivets are usually press-fitted within an opening in the appliance control panel. This arrangement could present a problem during high speed manufacturing and assembly when the switches must be removed for replacement or repair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,569 describes a switch that is attached to a panel by means of protrusions that extend from the switch baseplate through an opening within the panel and become tightly held in position within the opening by virtue of the close tolerances designed into the protrusions as well as by the resilient plastic material used to form the protrusions. A spring-loaded cam extending from the baseplate is received in a separate aperture in the panel to further secure the switch to the panel.
Other switches that are retained within panels without using fastening screws or rivets usually either press-fit a part of the switch within the panel opening or deform part of the switch material to assist in holding the switch within the panel opening. It would be economically advantageous to provide such switches with means for retaining the switch within a panel opening while still allowing the switch to be readily removed both during the assembly process as well as in the field.
One purpose of the instant invention is to provide a switch that is capable of high speed assembly to a panel without requiring any fastening means while allowing the switch to be removed both during the assembly operation as well as in the field.